Sweet Dreams Harry
by Prongs Almighty
Summary: It's July 31st and what is the one thing Harry wants for his birthday? Read and Review. Sorry if you get emotional.


**A.N.: This is my second story. Hope you all like it. It is a one-shot and there will be no more chapters after this. Sorry to disappoint you. Shout out: To all the Marauders at HMS.**

**Dedicated to my sister who helped me with this story and listens to my ideas for stories.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Sweet Dreams Harry

Chapter One One Birthday Wish

Stirring slightly Harry Potter pulled his bed covers up to his chin. An owl floated in the window and hooted softly for the dark haired boy to wake up. Raising his head, Harry greeted the owl, "Hey Hedwig. Is it that time already?" The owl hooted in reply and Harry was forced to get up.

Harry walked out of his newly painted room with Quidditch posters all over it and into the hall. He walked slowly taking in the scent of peppermint and admired the paintings of his family. Before Harry knew it he had reached the stair case. Walking down the top half of cold marble he crossed at the platform and slid down the banister to the ground floor of the Potter Manor. Here he met one of their house elves Edwin. She bowed slightly and continued polishing the silver. Harry was going to step outside and see if the grass had grown on the Quidditch pitch when he heard voices in the kitchen.

Harry pushed threw the double doors and greeted Remus Lupin and Sirius Black warmly. "Good morning to you Harry. How are you feeling to day?" Remus inquired.

"Quite well actually Remus. Hey Sirius."

Sirius gave him a hug and ruffled his hair. Then Sirius turned him around to face the stove. Lily Potter turned and gave her son and big hug and kissed him on the forehead. "How is my crazy sixteen year old today?"

Harry laughed lightly, "Great mom. Is dad up yet and do you know when Hermione and Ron will be here?"

"No your father isn't up and Hermione and Ron should be here at 10 o'clock."

Just then James came bounding in. He picked Lily up by the waist and spun her around, kissing her all the while. Harry, Sirius and Remus laughed at James' lover for Lily. Sirius whispered in Harry's ear, "He never changed." Then James turned to Harry and gave him a big hug and said, "Sirius and I have a special present for you." Lily just shook her head and hoped it wasn't anything illegal.

Harry turned to Sirius, who grinned and put on an innocent face. Soon they were all eating and talking happily. Remus reached under the table and pulled out a present and handed it to Harry.

Harry got up and walked cautiously over to where the present lay. He got down on his hands and knees and carefully removed the ribbon. Suddenly the lid was thrown off, and out came a baby collie and the pup looked at Harry questionably. Soon the puppy decided that Harry was good and jumped into his lap and gave him a sloppy kiss. Harry scratched him in between his ears and tried to pick out a name. "Okay Ace. I like it, your name will be Ace." The puppy barked in reply. Harry went over to Remus and thanked him for the fiery puppy.

"Right Sirius, I think our present comes next." James inquired of his best friend.

"It would be an honor Prongsie." Sirius replied snickering.

"Could you ever just be serious?" James asked and then added quickly, "If you finish that pun I will blast you…"

This is when Lily broke in. "Okay, enough from you two. That's it." She turned to Harry, "Could you father ever act his age?"

"Mum the day dad acts his age is the day Sirius receives the Order of Merlin." Both of them laughed at this.

"Right you two. Just laugh it up, just because I can't the Order of Merlin." Sirius said rather seriously, if that was even possible.

Lily gave her present next, since mature adult number one and two were still arguing. Harry opened the bag and found many new books for school and leisure reading, quills and a new Quidditch poster. At the bottom was another package, soft and sleek. Harry opened it slowly and found new dress robes with the Potter Crest sewn on them and a chain with a ring also with the Potter crest engraved on it. Giving his mother a kiss and a hug to his father, Harry thanked them both.

"Right then Harry, outside we go." Sirius announced heading to the backyard. Lily and James were last to come out and Harry was sure he heard his father assure his mother that it wasn't anything illegal.

Reaching the backyard they all stopped at a big object covered with a sheet. Sirius took the sheet off and Harry gasped. "Can I really have it? Can I really fly it?"

Sirius looked at James and replied, "Sure you can. I'll teach you to fly it and then we can go on crazy trips across England."

Lily looked at him sternly, "On a flying motorbike. You expect me to let my child go with you on that across England."

James hugged Lily close to him and said, "You would have let me go and if I go with them will that make you feel better."

Lily looked at him and replied, "It would, I see there is no wining this so is suppose you will be allowed to go Harry."

"Oh thanks mum. So Sirius can we start tomorrow?"

Sirius chuckled, "Yes, of course we can start tomorrow."

Just then Harry felt himself go weak in the knees and heard someone scream. All he saw was black. Then he felt himself being shaken.

"Harry! Harry! Please get up. Oh Harry, wake up." Hermione was screaming.

Harry opened his eyes and screamed. They were in Ron's house and he had been sweating horribly.

Ron broke the silence, "Harry what happened? You were tossing and turning and talking to people."

Harry started to cry and said, "It was all a dream. No one is really here." Harry couldn't grasp it. '_That is my one birthday wish._'

* * *

So how did you like it? Please **review **and read on. That's all for now people.

Prongs HMS Marauders


End file.
